


Hate Seeing You Cry

by blueninjasharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Crying Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Merman Lance, Sad Keith (Voltron), Worried Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Keith gets emotional over the thought of having to choose between the two people who matter most. Lance is there to comfort him, of course.





	Hate Seeing You Cry

“Keith, where are you going?” Shiro asked desperately from the kitchen. Their dinner lay forgotten on the table behind him.

“Out,” Keith replied aggressively. He quickly slipped on a pair of sandals and threw on his favourite red sweater. He’d had it for years and it was well worn by now, the aglets on the drawstrings were chewed up and a huge mystery stain was splattered on the front of it but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it. 

Keith was fumbling around in his pockets, making sure he had his phone. Once he was sure that he had it, he raced to the door. He needed out of this damn house.

“Keith-” Shiro was cut off by a forceful slam of the door. The white-haired man sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. 

Keith was Shiro’s brother and best friend. They’d always been close, inseparable even.

They spent so much time growing up together that you’d think Shiro would have caught on to the fact that Keith hates surprises by now.

Apparently not. 

Keith had known that Shiro and Adam were dating. It was pretty hard not to know when you lived in a small house with paper-thin walls. Keith had known that Shiro bought a ring, an expensive one too, hell he’d heard Shiro practice his goddamn proposal in front of their bathroom mirror a million times. And when Shiro burst through the door one night with the biggest smile Keith had ever seen, he had assumed Adam said yes. Keith was so, so happy for them.

Marriage usually leads to sharing a house, Keith never really put any thought to that little fact. But boy, he should have

They’d been casually chatting about their days and munching on leftover spaghetti Adam had made for supper, when, out of nowhere, Shiro suddenly got all serious and reserved.

He coughed into a fist, like an old man would, before speaking. “So Keith, as you know, Adam and I recently got engaged,” Shiro said calmly, placing his fork down on his plate.

“Mhm,” Keith mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. Keith was kind of confused about why this was being brought up but chose to ignore it and instead focused on pouring a mountain of parmesan onto his noodles. It would probably upset his stomach, with him being lactose intolerant and all, but he'd survive for now.

“So, we're getting married soon and it would only make sense to move in together, right?” Shiro kept scanning his little brothers face for any sign of reaction. Meanwhile, Keith was getting more confused and annoyed by the second.

“What is it, Shiro?” He rolled his eyes dramatically and placed his fork down with a little more force than necessary. 

“Well, me and Adam were talking and we think it'd be a good idea for me to move in with him-” Keith’s heart sank down to the floor. “-since his place is bigger and all.” Shiro kept talking, seeming to far gone into his own thoughts about the future to notice Keith's expression of utter betrayal. 

“We wanted to let you know that you're more than welcome to come with us-” But he couldn’t do that. Adam lived roughly an hour away and in the middle of a city as well. Keith needed to stay close to the beach. “-or you can stay here-” But he couldn’t do that either. Not on his own. Not without Shiro. “-or you can go somewhere entirely new. It's totally up to you-”

Keith had zoned out pretty quickly, mind racing with strings of words that refused to form proper sentences. None of those options were good. He couldn’t. 

It was all too much. So he left.

It was a little chilly outside, and small gusts of wind kept blowing on his face. Being by the beach at night wasn’t his best idea, but he had his sweater to keep him warm, so it’d be okay.

He ran across the beach, dodging a group of people in wetsuits that were probably going for a nighttime surf. His sandals kept flicking up the sand behind him and he’d gotten a rock stuck between his toes. He didn't pay much attention to any of that though. Just kept running away from his problems like he always did. 

His mind had cleared up a little. His brain choosing to focus on his destination and his destination only. He was on his way to the cave at the far end of the beach where the sand ended. It was safe and hidden from view, you'd have to really know what to look for in order to find it. 

The first time he’d found it was entirely by accident, he’d simply fallen in, as those girls did on that old show he and Shiro used to watch when they were kids. He wasn't too fond of the little cave at first but it soon became one of his favourite places. He wasn’t quite sure if that was because of the cave itself or a certain someone that visited him frequently while he was there but it didn't really matter if it mattered in the end. 

It felt like hours had passed when he finally made it to the mouth of the moon-lit cave. He carefully shuffled through the small entrance and followed the small bit of light to the center of the cave, where his boyfriend sat. Keith was a little worried he wouldn't be here but was flooded with instant relief when he saw the other man in front of him.

The beautiful tanned male was sitting on the edge of the small pool of water, his body facing Keith but his head bent down. Getting a closer look, Keith could see that he was currently fiddling around with the seashell bracelet that Keith had made him many months ago. 

Keith took this moment to admire his boyfriend, his tired eyes roaming over his beautiful body, starting at his damp, brown curls and eventually finding his way down to the base of his tail.

Right. He has a tail. His boyfriend is a mermaid. You know, the mythical creature you hear about in stories when you're little. The ones who can't survive out of the water. In the city. That brought Keith out of his admiration and back to the reason he came here.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Lance greeted sweetly. Keith hadn’t even realized that Lance had noticed his presence. 

Keith was about to return the greeting with a pet name of his own, when he caught sight of Lance’s warm, reassuring smile and soft blue eyes, and freckled nose, and the scar under his lip from an accident when he was little, and his shiny chest, and his four pack of abs and messy wet hair and- Keith broke down crying. The thought of leaving Lance behind was unbearable.

“Oh honey,” Lance said sadly. “I hate seeing you cry.” He’d only seen Keith cry a select few times. Keith was someone who always had his guard up, someone who tried not to show weakness. But with Lance, it was so easy to let go and allow himself to feel. To cry. Other then Shiro and maybe Adam, he was the only one Keith felt like he could be his full self with.

“Come here, sweetie.” Lance opened his arms wide. Keith sniffled loudly and took small steps forward until he was close enough to just flop down and onto Lance.

He held onto his merman boyfriend tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. 

Lance was lying down with his back against the sand and his tail half submerged in water. He carded his hands carefully through Keith's fluffy, black hair and mumbled words of reassurance to him as Keith let the tears fall, telling him everything was going to be okay, that he'd be there for him no matter what. 

And he meant it. He loved this boy and he would always be there for him, no matter what happened they’d work it out. It broke Lance’s heart to see Keith so upset.

Lance eventually accepted that Keith wasn’t going to tell him why he was so upset. Or why he'd come out in thin layers when it was chilly and dark outside. Or why he chose to wear the sweater that Lance knew was reserved for comfort on bad days. That was fine, they could save the hard talk for the morning.

Lance continued to comfort the shaking boy until he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep, his head pillowed on Lance’s chest. Lance glanced down at the sleeping boy, the expression an odd mix of worry and fondness.

Noticing Keith shivering in the cold air, Lance looked around for the fuzzy blanket they stored in their cave just in case and pulled it over the two of them.

Lance pressed a delicate kiss on Keith’s forehead and wiped a few stray tears away. “I love you,” Lance mumbled before he fell asleep as well, Keith still wrapped up in his arms.

They would have a long, emotional talk in the morning. But in the end, everything would work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was writing up one of Keith and Lance's friendship dates for my Bad boy Lance AU, but I got like major writing block and wrote this little thing instead? For anybody who has read my other story, I do plan on writing more for that AU it just might take a little while before it gets put up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
